


Cheering Up Frisk

by TheCuriousFeline626



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Undertale, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Poor Frisk is a precious bean, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) is a good friend, Snuggles at the end, This is just a silly thing between friends, Undertale Drabble, sans is a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousFeline626/pseuds/TheCuriousFeline626
Summary: Frisk experiences a streak of bad luck, so Sans does what he knows best and makes Frisk laugh.





	Cheering Up Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, something cute that I wrote back when I first discovered "Undertale". My friend had introduced it to me a while after it came out, and I fell in love with it. I totally ship Frisk and Sans, like a couple in some AUs and like the best of friends in others. This one is just them being friends. 
> 
> I actually happened to come across this while sifting through my stuff and I felt like sharing it since, now, I can. I got a really good laugh of this, so I’m sure you will too. Oh, and I will say that I did tweak it some because my editing skills have drastically improved since then. Fortunately, I didn’t need to do much, just fix some indentions and switch out some old words for new ones. It is pretty short, but hey, it’s cool. 
> 
> "Undertale" is something that I probably won’t grow out of for a long time. Now, I’m not nearly as sucked in as I was before, but I will always hold the characters in a special place within my heart. Especially Sans… Sans is best skelebae… ‘- w 0’ Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Quick note: Please know that I wrote this for the purpose of hurt/comfort and silliness. .//////x//////.*

     Frisk sat there staring up at the bright blue sky, the soft emerald grass swaying beneath them slightly. They gave a deep sigh and hugged their knees close to their chest. Sans was sitting next to them with his skeletal hands propping him up from behind. 

     “What’s wrong, kiddo?” he asked. “You were pretty quiet when I got here… and you still are… What’s up?”

     Frisk rested their head on their knees, giving another deep sigh. “I’m just… tired. I don’t know,” they said quietly. 

     “Doesn’t seem like it. You look sad.”

     “Yeah… I guess I am a little sad. I haven’t exactly had the best of luck today...” 

     “Oh? Tell me about it.”

     “Well…”

 

Earlier that morning…

 

     “Okay, Papyrus! I think it’s ready now!” Undyne called. She’d been helping Papyrus try to cook an actual meal, as well as do it right.

     Frisk was sitting there beside them, cheering him on while helping him cook. 

     “Nyeh heh heh! I’ve got it this time! I can feel it,” Papyrus said proudly.

     Frisk smiled and watched him open the oven and pull out what was supposed to be a cake.

     “Wowie! It’s perfect!” Papyrus declared. 

     Frisk clapped their hands happily for Papyrus. He had finally accomplished a recipe for success. 

     Undyne cheered and got out the frosting for the cake. “Since the cake is chocolate, why not use some chocolate icing?” she asked. 

     Frisk nodded in agreement. 

     Undyne smiled and turned to Papyrus. “Don’t trash my house, okay? I’ve gotta use the bathroom.”

 

     Papyrus laughed with a wide smile. Undyne shook her head and went to do her business. Frisk looked at Papyrus, who was anxiously waiting for the cake to cool. They gave him a warm grin.

     “Hey, Papyrus! Why don’t we get the decorations ready?” Frisk asked. 

     Papyrus nodded excitedly. 

     Frisk’s grin widened a little as they approached one of the cabinets, the human slowly and carefully stepping up onto the green stepstool in front of them. “Okay… Let’s see… Yikes!” Frisk’s feet slipped, causing them to tumble from the stool and fall flat onto the floor. “Yowch!” they cried out as their back clashed with the floor.     

     “Human! Are you alright!?” Papyrus asked frantically. 

     Frisk nodded, grumbling while hissing through their teeth. “… Yeah… Oh, that hurts.” They rubbed the back of their head while grunting in frustration.

…

     Later on that day, Undyne used the chocolate frosting to ice the cake. “Alright, all done!” she said. The cake was smoothly iced and ready to go.

     “Okay! Let’s add the decorations,” Frisk said. 

     Papyrus nodded as he grabbed the bag of candy letters. “Let’s write… Hmm… The Great and Noble Papyrus Accomplishes Cooking! Well, actually… Baking! Nyeh heh heh!” He struck his traditional heroic pose while Undyne and Frisk face palmed and shook their heads. 

     “Oh brother…” Frisk mumbled. 

     Undyne laughed. “That’s what Sans would say!”

 

     The two giggled as they assisted Papyrus with the letters. They were able to reduce the number of words drastically, all the way down to just “Congratulations, Papyrus!” Frisk was really happy for him. As it turned out, he was actually better at baking rather than cooking. 

     “Alright Papyrus, let’s add some more cool stuff! Maybe, we could add some sprinkles to it. You like sprinkles, right?” Frisk offered.

     Papyrus gasped, that adorable twinkle forming in his eye sockets. “Aah! Yes! Please!” he cried, the drool from his mouth barely dripping out. 

     Frisk giggled and picked up the bottle of sprinkles. They tried to twist the cap off, but they were having a hard time. “Grr! I can’t get it. Heeeegh… Ah!”

 

     They gasped as the cap suddenly popped off, their hand jerking and sending the sprinkles flying through the air. Frisk squealed as Undyne and Papyrus took cover. Frisk stumbled backwards as they covered their face, colorful drops raining down on their head and getting stuck in their hair. They ducked, squatting down on their knees. 

     “Oh no! Frisk, are you okay?” Papyrus asked. 

     Frisk shook their head. “Sorry… That’s the second time that I’ve messed up today.” Frisk looked upset with themself. 

     Undyne sighed and knelt down in front of them. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to do that.” 

     Frisk shook their head. “Look at this mess. I got sprinkles everywhere…” 

     Undyne simply chuckled. “It’ll be okay. I can clean this up.” 

     Frisk sighed and got to their feet. 

     “Nyeh heh heh! You look rather silly, little human, what with the sprinkles in your hair!” Papyrus joked.

     Frisk blushed. “Well… I try my best to stand out.”

 

     They managed a smirk and attempted to take a step forward… (I think that you know what’s about to happen here, reader(s).) That’s when Frisk’s foot slipped right from under them and, as if they were in a cartoon, dipped downward and accidentally face planted into the cake.

     Undyne and Papyrus gasped at the child as they struggled to stand up straight. Frisk looked at the two of them. Both were trying their hardest to contain their laughter. Frisk tried to give them a grin in return, but the child was a little frustrated due to this string of bad luck. 

     “I’m gonna go wash off,” they said quietly.

     Undyne and Papyrus’ wavering smiles faded as the human walked out of the kitchen.  “Aw, I feel bad now. I hope that they’ll be okay,” Undyne said. 

     Papyrus nodded. “Me too…”

 

     Meanwhile, Frisk was in the bathroom trying to wash off all of the chocolate cake and candy letters that were splattered all over their face, as well as the sprinkles that were scattered about in their hair. When they were done, they told Undyne and Papyrus that they wanted to go take a walk, to sort of calm down and recover from the goofy accidents that they were involved in. They were really upset with themself for ruining Papyrus’ big moment. He was okay with it, but Frisk still felt bad…

 

Presently…

 

     When Frisk was done telling Sans the whole story, they proceeded to wipe away the tears forming at their eyes. Sans began pondering as to how to cheer them up. He hated it when they were sad. 

     “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m sure that Papyrus really is fine with it,” he said. 

     Frisk shook their head. “I don’t think so. I really messed up…” 

     Sans sighed and put an arm around them. “It’ll be okay. Just try and smile. C’mon.” 

     Frisk shrugged and plopped down onto their back. “I’m good,” they mumbled. 

     Sans gave them a pouty face. “Man… You’re a real pain to cheer up sometimes,” he grumbled, poking them in the side. 

     Frisk squealed and hugged themself. “No,” they said firmly. 

     A curious look formed on Sans’ face. “Oh… Is that so? You seem a bit nervous. Hmm… You don’t like being poked in the side?” he asked. 

     Frisk shook their head slowly. “Nope,” they said. 

     Sans snickered with a devilish grin. “How about here?” he taunted while poking them in the neck. 

     Frisk let out a small giggle. 

     “Or here?” Sans chuckled while poking them in the chest. 

     Frisk giggled again. “No!” they said through more giggles.

 

     Sans’ evil grin spread a little wider, prompting Frisk to worry. Before they knew it, he had used his magic to pin their arms above their head and was now holding them gently to the ground. 

     “What are you doing!?” Frisk cried out. 

     Sans snickered and wiggled his fingers over Frisk’s chest. “Imma make you smile… even if it means that I need to be forceful,” he said. He lowered his hands down and stroked their armpits lightly. “One way or another, I’m going to cheer you up, Frisk!”

     “No, please!” they begged, a smile betraying their pleas. 

     Sans laughed and proceeded up to their neck next. “Here comes the Tickle Monster!” he taunted as he tickled the back of Frisk’s neck. 

     Frisk squealed and wiggled in their magical restraint, laughing as they pleaded for him to stop. “Nohoho! Nooooo! Please!” they begged, tears starting to rain down their face.

 

     Sans continued on with this silly torment, moving from their neck to their armpits, even down to their sides. Frisk was red-faced and in more tears in mere minutes. They were helplessly caught in Sans’ tickle torture! Thankfully, he was kind enough to give them a break once Frisk cried out that their stomach was starting to hurt. 

     “Okay,” he said, “I’ve gotten you in the neck, and under your arms, and your sides.” As he named off the locations, he gave small, quick tickles to each spot, Frisk gigging with each. “Now then,” Sans continued, “shall we see about this spot?”

 

     He eyed Frisk’s face of panic as he planted one hand on their stomach. He began to lightly scratch over the area with the tips of his fingers, sending Frisk into more helpless laughter. His mischievous grin spread as widely as his mouth would allow.

     “Aw! What’s the matter?” Sans teased. “I thought you were stronger than that.”

     Frisk laughed and shook their head. “No! Pleeeeaaaase! Stohohohohohop! Nohohoho!” they shrieked, laughter escaping through each word. 

     Sans chuckled over their laughter. “Oh, I don’t think so. I don’t think that I’ve cheered you up quite yet!” His eye sockets narrowed. “So, this time I’mma really git ya.”

     Frisk squeaked as Sans readied himself. “Oh no… Please…”

     “Here comes the Tickle Monster again, this time equipped with his all-out Tummy Ticklers!” he shouted, a hint of playful evilness in his voice.

 

     Poor Frisk kicked their legs as Sans lightly raked up and down their abdomen. They begged and pleaded for mercy, though their cries fell on deaf, nonexistent ears. Perhaps if they did exist then Sans might’ve listened, but Frisk would never know.

     “Nohohohohoho! I’m very ticklish there!” Frisk cried. “Ahahahahahahahahahaha!” 

     Sans laughed along with Frisk as he stroked his fingers in a spider-like fashion over their stomach. “Your Determination can’t save you now, helpless human!” he teased. 

     Frisk howled with laughter as they tried to squirm away, but to no avail. “Nohohohohohohohoho!” they shrieked. “Nooooooooooo! Ahahahahahaha!!!!” 

     Sans put both hands to his face as he mocked a terrified expression. “Ooooooh dear, this poor, helpless human!” Sans joked. 

     Frisk whimpered weakly. “Please let me go!” they begged, a silly grin on their face. 

     Sans laughed as he grazed his bony appendages up and down their back. “Never! I’m gonna keep going until I know you’re cheered up!”

     Frisk squealed and shook their head. “Oh no! Please!” they begged. 

     Sans’ evil grin remained as he teased them. “Ahahahaha! You humans are so amusing! All it takes is a simple brush along the skin.” As he said this, he scrabbled under their arms again. 

     Frisk let loose another series of helpless giggles. “No! Nohohohohohohoho! No! Pleheheheheheheasse!!!!” they cried. “My bladder can’t take it! I’m seriously about to… Oh no!” 

     Sans laughed as he watched them squeeze their legs together. 

    “Nohohohohohoho!!!! Please! Stop!”

     “Who’s an adorable, cheerful little human? Huh? Huh?” Sans asked over Frisk’s laughter, his fingers now spidering along their sides. 

     “Mehehehehe!!!!” they laughed. “And… I feel I’m gonna peeheeheehee!”

 

     Sans decided to stop tickling them after that. Frisk heaved as they took in heavy gulps of air. An immense wave of relief washed over them as they realized that they’d been able to successfully hold their bladder.

     “You’re… so… mean!” they groaned. “I almost… lost it…” 

     “You feel better at least?” Sans asked.

     “You’re not sad anymore?”

     Frisk raised their head and smiled. “Yeah, a little,” they giggled. 

     Sans’ devilish grin softened. “My work here is done then,” he said. 

     Frisk nodded and plopped their head back down. “My tummy hurts,” they said through small chuckles. 

     Sans shook his head as he placed a hand to their stomach. 

     Frisk squealed, but relaxed when they saw that he was just rubbing it. 

     “Don’t worry, I won’t tickle-torture you anymore,” he joked while patting them with a hand before sneaking a few small tickles. 

     Frisk squealed and squirmed around. “Let me go!” they giggled. 

     Sans nodded, laughing as he removed his magic from their arms, Frisk quick to sit up as he leaned over to give them a gentle squeeze for a hug. 

     “Thanks for… cheering me up,” Frisk said shyly.

     The skeleton proudly winked an eye socket. “Happy to help. Sometimes, laughter is the best sort of medicine. If you do ever need a good laugh, you know who to call.” 

     Frisk squealed from the sneaky tickles that intruded their sides once more. “No touchies!” Frisk giggled. 

     Sans laughed and put his hands up. “Heh. Alright, alright I promise I’m done.”

     Frisk grinned brightly and gave a more relaxed sigh. “You know,” they said, “the only reason that you were able to get me like that… was because you used your magic to pin me down.” 

     Sans gave them a cocky smile, one brow bone raised. “Oh really? Hmm… Yeah, you’re right… I could’ve just tickled ya!” As he cried out the last word, he scribbled a hand down their side.

     The human went into more giggles and pleas for mercy. “Nohoho!” they cried. 

     Sans snickered once more as they plopped down onto the grass. 

     “Please! No more!” Frisk laughed. “You promised!” 

     Sans snorted at the sight of Frisk curling into a ball. “I’m sorry. It’s just so funny seeing you squirm around like that,” he joked. “Plus, you should know by now that I hate making promises! I’m no good at those!”

     Frisk giggled. “Gohohohod… You’re such… Ahahahahahaha.” 

     “Are you okay?” Sans asked. 

     “I don’t knohohohohohow… I… I can’t… Hehehehehe.”

     Sans snickered at this. “You’re just a little giggle-box now, aren’t you?” he asked through small chuckles. 

     Frisk nodded as they continued to giggle. “I can’t… hehehehe, help it,” they stuttered, a cute grin on their face. 

     Sans shook his head. “You’re a mess,” he laughed. 

     Frisk nodded as they chuckled once more. “I can’t stopohohohohop,” they cried through uncontrollable giggles. 

     Sans gave off small laughs along with the human. “C’mere you. Cometh to me.”

     Frisk chuckled as he helped them sit up.

 

     Sans rubbed up and down Frisk’s back while they worked to get a hold of themself. After some time, their uncontrollable giggles ceased to be, and so they were able to relax beside their friend as they stared up at the sky. They could see it was starting to grow dark, dusk approaching. 

     Frisk leaned into Sans and rubbed at their closing eyes with a yawn. “Ah… I’m a bit tired,” they mumbled. 

     Sans smiled down at them. “Yeah, you had a pretty crazy day today, kiddo.” 

     Frisk smiled as they yawned again. “Gee… I wonder why?”

     “I don’t knooooooow…” Sans “innocently” looked away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

     “Uh huh… Sure…” Frisk rolled their eyes. “Hah… Man, the sky’s so pretty. I want to watch it… but I’m just so tired…”

     Sans nuzzled his nasal concha to their head. “Why don’t you take a little nap then?” 

     Frisk looked up at him with a soft grin. “Alright,” they said. “You make a very comfy pillow anyway.” 

     Sans let their head rest on his shoulder as they crawled into his lap. “Not gonna lie… I kind of thought I broke you… Hehe.”

     Frisk chuckled as he gently rubbed up and down their arm. 

     “You really are sleepy, huh?” he whispered. 

     Frisk nodded slowly as they gave yet another yawn. “Yeah… Hey Sans… Thanks… again… for helping me feel better.” 

     Sans smirked with satisfaction. “You’re welcome, kiddo.” 

     “Ah… It’s like lying on a cloud~” Frisk hugged the skeleton, an adorably relaxed expression on their face. “Nyah~”

     Sans snorted. “You’re such a dork.”

     “You’re one to talk…”

     “Haha, fair enough.”

 

     Sans sat there with the human and admired the sky that was painted with assortments of red, orange, and yellow. As for Frisk, they fell asleep with a soft smile on their face as they snuggled up against their skeletal companion. After enduring a bad day of unlucky strikes, Sans made their sadness go away. They were glad to have him as a friend. He really did know how to cheer them up when they were down…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it! I hope you all enjoyed this short little drabble. I might do some more, just for fun, if lots of people like this. -^ ^- Sans is right, laughter is the best medicine. XD Poor Frisk… They’re a precious bean that must be protected.


End file.
